And don't you forget it
by Thesilverlaurel
Summary: Matthew is popular among the nations. Arthur grows jealous, and makes a huge mistake. Told from the perspective of 'Sitting Cream Bear', who is not an OC, but an original character we know under a better name.


Hello there. My name is Sitting Cream Bear, and I am one of Arthur 'England' Kirkland's imaginary friends. You see, we're not invisible; we're magic, and we will only allow ourselves to be seen by those who we want to be able to see us. Myself and my good friend Flying Mint Bunny allow Arthur to see us, because he is a good man, if a little insecure.

He's got good reason to be insecure, if you ask me. The huge eyebrows intimidate me, and the massive green eyes seem to follow me, staring into my soul. Next to others, like Spain or Australia, he isn't exactly the best-looking chap.

And then there's Arthur's boyfriend. Not the frog! Or the burger-muncher! He can't stand either of them! No, Arthur dates a much younger nation; a boy named Matthew 'Canada' Williams.

Matthew is a popular lad. He's kind and caring, with good manners and bright ideas. He has the icy eyes and pale skin of any Northern nation, he has the glossy hair and pristine clothing of a Frenchman, the patience and easily-faked smile of a Brit, and the strength to hold back even America, despite his lean frame. He's friendly, and gets on well with the other nations. A little too well for Arthur's liking.

Last month it was Cuba. Last week it was Prussia. Yesterday it was Ukraine. Today, it's jumped from France, to America, to France, to Romano, to France, to Russia, to France. Arthur is convinced that the others are trying to steal Matthew from him. Especially France. But then again, Arthur likes to blame France for anything he can.

Arthur's jealous. He's jealous that other nations spend so much time with Matthew. He's jealous that Matthew can get along so easily with anyone. He gets angry whenever anyone, especially France, leans a little too close to Matthew, or slings a friendly arm around his shoulders, or hands him a gift from their country, which would earn the nation one of Matthew's perfect smiles and, if their culture allows it, a hug and a peck on the cheek.

I told him not to do it. I told him it was a bad idea, that it could only backfire, that it would never work the way Arthur wants it to. But he wouldn't listen to me. He cast the forgetting charm anyway.

Matthew was chatting to Ivan 'Russia' Braginski when the charm settled. Matthew trailed off as Ivan began to frown at him. "What's the matter?"

"Who are you?"

Matthew had been confused. "I'm Canada."

"Who?"

No matter who he tried to talk to, he was asked the same question, again and again; "Who are you?"

Distraught, Matthew had run to Arthur for comfort. As I'd told Arthur it would, his charm had backfired, it hadn't worked the way he'd wanted it to, and he asked the question Matthew didn't want him to ask; "Who are you?"

Matthew broke down crying. Arthur walked away with no regards, Flying Mint Bunny following close behind. It was then that I cut myself off from them both, and showed myself to Matthew.

"Hey there, little guy," Matthew said, petting my head gently, "Are you lost?"

His jaw hit the floor when I said "No."

"Y-y-you can talk?"

"Yes. Why would you ask me a question if you don't expect me to answer?"

"Uh... I don't know... what's your name?"

I blink at him. I don't want to be known as 'Sitting Cream Bear; England's delusion' anymore. "I don't have a name. Give me a name."

Matthew looked around, hoping for some sort of inspiration to jump out at him. Spotting Kiku 'Japan' Honda in the corner, he timidly suggests "Kumajiro?"

'Polar Bear' in Japanese. Not exactly the most creative, but "Okay."

The other nations never remember him. He's been sat on, ignored, forgotten, time and time again. After every meeting, he breaks down into a flood of tears. And after every meeting, I ask him "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," he answers every time.

"No," I say, "Who are _you_?"

He just cries harder. I sit in his lap, waiting, nuzzling into him for his own comfort until he finally answers; "I'm Matthew Williams."

"And don't you forget it."

**A/N;**

**A headcannon as to why Canada is invisible, and where Kumajiro came from, and why he can talk, as Flying Mint Bunny is the only other talking animal.**

**Kumajiro is 'Cream Bear' instead of white, because his fur was a yellow-cream colour in Axis Powers, which I have been re-watching with my younger brothers.**

**I don't own Hetalia, or a forgetting charm**

**-Laurel Silver**


End file.
